Hidden Passion apon the Roof
by Tibby Tiger2343
Summary: Tohru (now 21), still living in the Shoma residence, even after four years of Yuki's death. Spending New Years Eve alone if no big deal..until kyo pops in out of no-where, and new confessions are made! (Tohru & Kyo Fic, rated R for Hentai and language)
1. New Years' Eve

Hey Hey! Sorry for the loooong wait..but I finally have my first Fan-Fic up! Hehe, it took me a while, and I know I'm going a step out of the limb here for you Tohru-Yuki fans....but dun worry..I included him . .....Please R&R! It makes me feel special! O.o

* * *

It was New Year's Eve. The sun was just setting, as Tohru sat underneath the heated table, alone, speaking within her thoughts to her darling mother. She took a heavy sigh, sulking up a big scoop of blanket, snuggling in just right.

"Happy New Year Mom! Hmm, it's almost been seven years since I've lived in Sheguray's house! Aren't we so lucky to have such good friends mom?..I'm sure Grandpa would be proud of me..."

Tohru smiled at the thought of her old family, floating along the stars in heaven's twilight. It made her eyes glitter, just knowing that they were resting in peace, probably living in their own banquet everyday, just like the Zodiac!

Zodiac... 

She felt a soft churn in her stomach, letting out a soft sigh. It had been four years since Yuki died...and even still Tohru hadn't forgotten. Memory can erase fast if you want it to, even though you don't believe it can. However, sad as it may be, Tohru never wanted to forget the day Yuki left her, because it was the only memory she had of him, a memory so intense, not even a 21 year old woman, as optimistic as Tohru, could forget the beauty he had in his eyes..every time their eyes met.

Just then, Tohru felt a tear slide down past her flushing cheeks, down sliding against her neck. She coughed, and rubbed the heated blanket hard across her face to shut out the pain, as the heat rugged against her skin. She tried hard to forget about Yuki, but nothing she did worked. She just wouldn't allow herself to let it go. No lock, no door, no key would allow her to forget her first love...and very first family.

_I'm being such a baby...I should be very grateful for the Sohmas!.._

Tohru stood up, placing her mother's photograph right beside the stew she left on the table, however, she pulled it faced down. She wasn't in the mood for more heartache, as she made her way down the hallway to the bathroom..

_A good bath is just what I need! Maybe I'll even take a quick nap! But hopefully I won't drown...heaven knows I don't want to start the new-year like this! Could be dangerous. and I might..._

Tohru rambled on within her head, as she turned the water on, heating it just right. She left the tub fill, as she removed her clothing, folding them neatly beside the bathtub, sliding off her waraji. She tied up her long brown hair. Sigh, Tohru so wanted to cut that hair, but Sheguray insisted she looked lovely the way she was, and she took in effect to believe him.

Hmm..Sheguray...I do believe it's his turn for the dance this year...heh..I wonder what that's like...

She smiled to herself, as she kept thinking of the Banquet for the Zodiac, as she stepped into the tub, relishing in its hot fumes. She smiled, sinking down to let the water curl against her then, slender body, and her breasts.

Hmm..I think I grew bigger in the last year...

Soon after,Tohru removed herself from the tub, after scrubbing herself clean (Obsession of feeling clean for the new year?), and dressed herself. She didn't want to over-dress, considering no one would be home in three more days, so she just placed a simple night-shirt on. She hummed (skipping too), and sat down back beside her mother, switching on the television set, tuning into Tokyo and the coming new-year. She loved hearing about all the other's and their fabulous time, feeling lucky she could just cozy up and stay home. Tohru began to dream off, into another world, as she pictured herself as the dancer for the new-year at the Sohma Zodiac Banquet.

Pretty soon, Tohru was so locked away in her dreams, it took Kyo's violent shake to wake her up...

"Tohru...Tohru!? Wake up! Wake up Dammit!"

"Huh-..wha?..Kyo! What are you doing here! Your supposed to be at the Sohma banquet!"

Tohru stood up immediately, and removed Kyo's coat for him, forgetting her inappropriate attire...but Kyo took notice. He stared at her for moments as he felt her hands grab across his shoulders, sliding it off with such kindness. He couldn't wait..he though about her all night long..it was time to let it all out...

He grasped onto Tohru, thrusting her against the wall in a jolt. As you can imagine, Tohru was quite surprised at this sudden action, and went numb. She felt Kyo's hands slide, trickling her neck. She then, felt another action, as kyo thrusted his lips onto her's, locking her into a deep, passtionate kiss. She didn't want to, but she couldn't protest...it was the kiss she needed all day. They broke apart...

"Tohur...I want you..I love you..."

"Kyo..."

They both fell to the floor, kyo' hands, reaching further down.

* * *

Weee! My first chapter! I know I'm a bit sloppy, but I'm not so good at starting off stories. Wanna know why kyo's sudden orgasm? Look in Chapter two! It's his view! Yippy!!!!! R&R!

-Momiji Yoshida


	2. Kyo's Side

Second chapter! Weeeee! I'v finally started my own series, and all of your reviews made me feel sooo special!!!! I'M SO HAPPY!!!!

* * *

It was New Year's Eve. Kyo made his way down the stone streets, hands tucked inside his green coat, to make sure they were warm. The air was crisp, and tightening, prickling his bare face, letting out a rosie color. Kyo had been walking for an hour now, and alone. He had bid Sheguray goodbye three hours earlier, to make sure that Tohru would be set for the night. He even helped to make her dinner, even though she would be eating it alone. Further he went, now passing by the old bakery shoppe.

Hope Tohru's alright...dam girl...makes me worry like that... 

Kyo was going back to the Sohma party, after he had been missing it for seven years, to stay home with Tohru. It had been a while, and he felt awkward returning after all those years of absence...but his mind wasn't set on the party...it was set on Tohru. All week he couldn't get his mind off her, as he began to notice small, little things; The way she dressed, her hair, her smell, her soft skin...it was tingling inside of him. He was going crazy! Just then, kyo stopped in his pace. He knew he loved Tohru, for a while now even, but he wouldn't let himself prove it. And now that Yuki was out of the picture, god bless him, it was an even opportunity. And so, he decided to take it!

Better get there in time! God knows what that girl's been doing... 

He began to run faster, and faster, racing against the clock. He was sure the Sohma's wouldn't miss him, especially after seven years. He was really never welcome there anyway. He wanted to get there for midnight, to hold Tohru, to touch her...he wanted her so bad..to slowly caress her...

I want to make love to her... 

After passing two miles, Kyo stopped to take a breath, leaning against the park benches, that crossed into their property. He kept thinking of Tohru, and what she ment. Finally, after all these years, all would break loose. Kyo would finally be able to un-lock the drawer to his emotions, and hopefully keep it open. But Tohry held the key...so he kept running.

I wanna be with her...I wanna be with her..I wanna be with her! DAMMIT! I want her! ONLY HER! 

Kyo's mind rambled, until he finally reached the house, as he flattened his messy hair, and burst threw the door....and there she was.

She was sleeping, almost bare, her body glistening within the fire's light, her skin so rosie, so soft. Her hair was slightly wet, along with her shoulders. Her breast were moist to him, as he lingered to grasp them..make them all his own. He removed his coat, tossing it aside, letting it land apon the floor. He knelt beside her, brushing his hand along her cheek, until he shook himself out of it.

I'v got to tell her! 

He gave her a shake...

"Tohru?...Tohru?...TOHRU! Wake up! Wake up godddammit!"

"Huh-..wha?..Kyo! What are you doing here! Your supposed to be at the Sohma banquet!"

Just then, kyo lost it. The sound of her voice threw him into madness, as he grasped her, tossing her up, and hard against the wall. His hands were going crazy, as he placed his hand between her legs, holding her up against the wall. He wheezed his throat horse, sucking for air. He felt Tohru's soft body, their heat letting water drip from their forheads. He placed his lips hard against her own, licking them, tasting them until they bleed. It was so sweet, it was like heaven's necter, until Tohru parted them.

"Tohru..I want you..I love you"

"Kyo..."

He realeased her, as they dropped to the floor...

* * *

Welp! That's chaprter dose! Weee! I'm about to write three! R&R!


End file.
